


[podfic] Tell me what you're waitin' for

by Annapods



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Communication Failure, Emotional Constipation, M/M, POV Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Steven makes out. Steven freaks out."They still had the steak episode to film. It was unbearable to be that close to Andrew all the time and to not be making out with him. Steven felt like an explorer who had discovered a new land mass, Makingoutitca, and he just wanted to keep going back. Even Andrew's puns seemed charming to him, suddenly, which was awful, because they were both giddy and a little hungover and less witty than even their usual low bar. "You certainly can't appreciate this tree," Andrew cut in as they stood under a banyan tree with a particularly dense cluster of aerial roots. "Because you're," he paused, derailed by Steven swinging the camera back at him, "stupid," he finished and licked his lips, laughing, and it took everything in Steven's power to keep himself from throwing himself at Andrew and catching it all on camera. Or maybe, at least, their feet as they made out."00:35:10 :: Written byTwoif.





	[podfic] Tell me what you're waitin' for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tell me what you're waitin' for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054683) by [twoif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoif/pseuds/twoif). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tmwywf) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/32jksdspsbi80cu/%5BBuzzfeedWI%5D%20Tell%20me%20what%20you%27re%20waitin%27%20for.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/32jksdspsbi80cu/%5BBuzzfeedWI%5D%20Tell%20me%20what%20you%27re%20waitin%27%20for.mp3?dl=0)) - direct link (right-click and save) ([m4b](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/tell%20me%20what%20you're%20waitin'%20for.m4b))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Shmaylor’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Twoif for giving me permission to podfic this work! And thanks to Bessyboo for the m4b!

 **Warning:** horrible mispronounciation of a name. I’m so sorry Rie /o\

 


End file.
